Joshua Gabriel Timbrook
The most well known work by Joshua Gabriel Timbrook for White Wolf are probably the tarot cards which are featured in the majority of Mage: The Ascension books. A deck of Mage tarot cards was produced featuring his artwork. See his artwork for the World of Darkness. Credits Joshua's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Art Interior * 2012/November: * 2011/November 11: * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: * 2006/March 20: * 2000/June 12: * 2003/March 31: * 2000: * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/March: MTAs: Euthanatos Tradition Book * 1996/October: '' * ''1996/July: '' * ''1996/May: '' * ''1996/May: '' * ''1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1996: MTAs: Celestial Chorus Tradition Book * 1996: MTAs: Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book * 1996: '' * ''1995/October: * 1995/August: * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition * 1995: MTAs: Technocracy: New World Order * 1995: * 1995: * 1995: * 1994/December: * 1994/December: * 1994/October: * 1994/October: * 1994/September 16: * 1994/June 10: * 1994/April 22: * 1994: * 1993/July: * 1993: * 1993: * 1993: * 1993: * 1993: * 1993: * 1993: * 1993: '' * ''1993/August: * 1991: *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook *Vampire: The Masquerade's Los Angeles by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's The Hunters Hunted *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *''2004/August 21: *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Monkeywrench! Pentex' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Rage Across Russia' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Rite of Passage' * *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition' * *1994/December'': * *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Risen *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Sea of Shadows *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Guide *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Kit *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition Back Cover Art * 1993: * 1993: * Comic Book Art *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East Cover Art * 2000/January 3: * 1995/August: Author * 1996/May: '' Cover Design * ''1997/August 1: Concepts * 1996/July: '' * ''1996/May: '' Creator *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition' Design Contributor * ''1991: *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition Design & Development Contributor * 1993/August: Mage: The Ascension's Mage: The Ascension Rulebook Kanji *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East Mention * 2011/December 20: Playtester * 1993/August: Mage: The Ascension's Mage: The Ascension Rulebook * 1991: ("The Succubus Club") Production *''1996/October: *1996/May: * Vampire: The Masquerade Creator * ''2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: Special Thanks * 1996: Mage: The Ascension's Celestial Chorus Tradition Book: Joshua Gabriel Timbrook, who set the standard for those who dwell in Darkness. * 1996: Mage: The Ascension's Technocracy: Void Engineers: Josh "Blackout" Timbrook; give him a girlfriend and look what happens! * 1996: '' 'Joshua Gabriel Timbrook, who is an immensely talented artist and an even better friend. ' * ''1994/December: : Josh "Who Dat" Timbrook, for all that can ever be written about him. * 1994/August 13: Mage: The Ascension's Technocracy: Iteration X: Josh "Jumping Bean" Timbrook, for bouncing around the ballfield. * 1994/April 22: Mage: The Ascension's Virtual Adepts Tradition Book: Josh "Gothic Splash" Timbrook, for watering the artistic desert with the ink of inspiration. * 1994: Mage: The Ascension's Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book: Josh "Eat Me" Timbrook, for his Halloween greeting to the fans. * 1993: '' ': Josh "Snazzy" Timbrook, for his Sunder suit.''' Category:Artists Timbrook, Joshua Gabriel Timbrook, Joshua Gabriel